


so it's gonna be forever

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Emotions, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, Immortality, M/M, Mornings, Soft Mornings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 27:  brain





	so it's gonna be forever

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Blank Space by Taylor Swift

Alec had been awake for a while now, the soft light streaming through the windows too insistent for him to ignore. Magnus had somehow managed just that, though, the light casting a warm glow on his skin and catching the gold streak in his hair.

He supposed he could have just rolled over or pulled the sheet over his face to hide the sun, but as soon as he’d woken up, his brain refused to quiet down.

He’d finally found a way. Or, well, Catarina had, but she’d been more than willing to share the news with him, to show him the spell that could give him forever.

He hadn’t told Magnus yet. Magnus didn’t even know he’d been _looking_ , that this was something he might want. Something Alec would be willing to do. Something Alec had been thinking about more and more every day as he continued to fall more and more in love with Magnus Bane, even now, after being together for a couple years.

No, Magnus didn’t know. Alec didn’t want to say anything before he _knew_ it was possible, didn’t want to give Magnus a promise until he was sure he could keep it. That’s what this was:  a promise of forever. Now that it was something tangible, something he could confidently grasp for Magnus and for himself and for them, together, he planned to do exactly that.

If Magnus wanted it, too.

“What time is it? I can hear you thinking from here,” Magnus said, voice rough from sleep. His eyes were still closed as he curled closer to Alec’s side.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered, a finger tracing along Magnus’s arm.

Magnus cracked one eye open, his glamour down. The gold matched the light streaming through the windows and Alec’s breath caught. Just when he thought he’d seen his boyfriend at his most beautiful, Magnus always managed to steal his breath away--even when he wasn’t even trying. “Hi,” Magnus whispered.

“Good morning,” Alec whispered back, offering Magnus a small smile. His eyebrows furrowed, sensing something behind Alec’s expression. It always amazed Alec that he could do that, that he could see through him. It was the best feeling in the world, that someone knew him well enough to see through any fronts he tried to put up.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Magnus asked, pulling away to prop himself up on his elbow. He breathed a laugh when Alec whined at the loss of contact.

Alec didn’t know where to begin. He’d practiced this conversation in his head so many times, repeated to himself what he might say, how to bring it all up, but none of it had really prepared him for the moment. This was monumental. This was their lives, their future.

“What if,” he started, pausing. “What if we could have forever? You and me?”

“Alexander, do you mean...?” Magnus’s eyes were confused when they met his, but underneath that he saw hope.

“I asked Catarina to help me. We’ve been looking for ways I could be like you. Immortal,” Alec said, searching Magnus’s eyes. “It’s possible. She called me the other day, said she’d found a spell that’s safe. One that would work.”

“Alexander--”

“Is that something you would want? Would you...want me that long? For forever?” Alec asked, eyes fixed on the window.

Magnus cupped his cheek and pulled his gaze back, his eyes wet. “Darling, I would love nothing more than to share an eternity with you. Forever with you wouldn’t be nearly enough time, never doubt that.” Alec placed his hand over Magnus’s and pulled it to his lips, kissing his palm. Magnus swallowed. “But I don’t know if you fully understand what you would be doing. You would have to watch your family, your friends, your _parabatai_ die, knowing you won’t follow them. You would live with that pain every day. Immortality isn’t easy, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, squeezing Magnus’s hand. “I know. This isn’t something I’ve thought about lightly. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, actually.”

There was something akin to awe in Magnus’s eyes. “Alexander--”

Alec shook his head. He needed to say this. “I know that if I do this, if _we_ do this, I’ll have to watch almost everyone I love die. And I know that will hurt like hell. But I know that I’ll get through it, and that I’ll heal, because I know you’ll be there with me. Yes, I love my family, and it will kill me when they’re gone, but _you_ , Magnus. _You_ are the person I can’t live without. As long as I have you, I’ll be okay.” He sat up, cupping his hands around Magnus’s cheeks, one of his thumbs brushing away a tear that had slid down. “I love you, and I want you to be happy more than anything else in the world. I don’t ever want to leave you alone. I want to be here, with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever, then,” Magnus said, voice choking as more tears slid down his cheeks. Alec smiled and felt tears slip from his own eyes. He pulled Magnus closer and kissed him, thoughts of home and forever echoing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
